vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeons and Dragons
Summary of This Verse Dungeons and Dragons was the first roleplaying game to exist, and set the stepping stone in place for both video game RPGs and traditional games like Warhammer 40,000, The Elder Scrolls, Dark Souls, and God of War, among many others. The verse spans countless settings, though has some two dozen core multiverses (the most notable being Faerun, Greyhawk, Planescape, Eberron, Mystara, Spelljammer, and Dark Sun). The original setting, Greyhawk, was created by Gary Gygax himself, inventor of Dungeons and Dragons and the father of all modern RPGs. At its core, Dungeons and Dragons is a game of teamwork and survival, of adventures and treasures. Your goal as the adventurer is to delve into the deepest dungeons, neutralize the abominations and monsters living there, and pilfer their coffers. Doing so is one of the wealthiest and most dangerous professions of the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse, as well as the quickest way to fame- at the core of many stories of the world stands an adventurer, seeking fame, glory, and wealth. Power of This Verse The base of Dungeons and Dragons is simple- basic fantasy monsters battle adventurers and the forces of good for treasure and power. Generally this beginning to early mid level of gameplay is where most games take place, in the territory of Tier 9 (9-B to 9-A) with admittedly widely varied abilities, including mindhax on the scale of a kingdom (scaling from Nilbog, who passively mindhaxes goblin kingdoms into not killing it), fatehax, sleephax, and perceptionhax. Even at this low a level, ample beings possess Abstract Existence and certain species are Nonexistent, Incorporeal, or Intangible. The most powerful beings of this level are aspects of Demon Lords, who will be discussed later on. Certain beings maintain remarkable powers even at this low a level, though it is easily overpowered by others in the tier- this includes chaos manipulation, law manipulation, and other incredibly powerful abilities that are often overtaken in a complex balance of power. When entering into the mid tier of gameplay, characters dwell in the lower bounds of Tier 8 (8-C to High 8-C) and come into contact with more powerful hax, including the first signs of deathhax and widely used soulhax and matterhax. By this point, characters can believably and regularly encounter extraplanar threats, and such threats can likely create a sense of panic (for normal humans) on a country-wide scale. By high level gameplay, characters are well into Tier 7 (Low 7-B) and can be expected to take part in grand adventures of potentially cosmic scale (though this is rare). Beings of this level are legendary on their homeworlds, their fame often extending far and wide. It is here that characters begin to achieve their most notable abilities, affecting entire countries in the process (not unlike the Elder Brain, who can control entire civilizations, by this level). Characters can now access sealing, causality manipulation, and existence erasure. Characters now can potentially maintain a private pocket universe (known as a demiplane) of their own, creating it from the raw matter of existence. Beyond this lies epic level gameplay- an optional addition for campaign settings of extremely high potency and rarity. Characters on this level are no longer completely bound by the wills of their gods- such characters can alter reality on a fundamental level without the assistance of constructs such as the Spell Weave. At this level characters can reliably pose threat to the divine, though with admittedly very low success. Adventurers can achieve awe inspiring feats and battle world-ending threats. The most legendary of creatures exist within this level of gameplay (which ranges from 6-C to High 6-A in terms of raw power), and beings such as Elminster Aurmar or Mordenkainen battle them regularly. There are various creatures above even this in terms of mortals and their power, though not many. Some characters are celestial bodies, such as constellations, moons, and the like. Some, merely constructs- for example, the Mind Flayer empire possesses technology capable of draining stars. The most powerful mortals are able to reach into the heavens and rip the gods from their thrones, perhaps even becoming gods themselves. Here, the avatars and aspects of most deities sit, ruling over mortals in a more direct manner. And here, above all others, sit the gods, the cosmic threats of the multiverse- the Slaadi Lords, the Archdevils, and the Demon Lords, among many, many others. The characters here sit within Tier 2 (anywhere from Low 2-C to 2-A) and possess invariably multiversal-range potency for their abilities, with that power growing with each next deity. The characters here are dominated by the mightiest divine ranks- Vecna, in his ascension to Overdeity, and the aspect of the Lady of Pain, an extension of her beyond-limits true form cast into reality. On this level, death is an oddity, an impossible outcome for concepts given form who can regenerate from nothing. ...and yet there are higher levels. In most settings, the power scale ends at the Overdeity and the Ancient Brotherhood, of which the Lady and the Serpent are members. The Overdeity represents a tangible ruler of all gods who reports directly to the Luminous Being. In Mystara, things are different. There are no gods, only the Immortals, beings on the level as any Overdeity. Their role is one of ascension, of attaining higher forms of being, though few succeed in this task and most fall into states of laziness. Such beings are at the threshold of Tier 1 (Low 1-C) though, if they were not restricted, they would constantly be attaining new, higher levels of existence (1-B). However, the Old Ones (High 1-B) have placed a limiter on them, to ensure only the best evolutionary candidates may one day attain their level of being. Beyond all reaches of any reality is the Far Realm and its creatures of pure madness (1-A). Such creatures aren't even certainly real, though they pose very tangible threat to the Realms. It was them that made all life, and it was them who caused the first corruptions of the gods. Their essences are unknowable, their visage unbearable, and their realm, impossible in its geography. Such is the might of the Far Realm, a place few can lay claim to. Above all hierarchies of the cosmos sits The Luminous Being, the in-verse icon of the Dungeon Master (up to High 1-A). It is he who weaves the plots of these worlds as well as infinite others. Calculations Attack Potency Calculations * Various basic calculations for D&D spells * Various basic calculations for D&D spells * Various basic calculations for epic level D&D spells * Basic calculation for the Bulette * Basic calculations for Legendary Dragons * Basic calculations for Elemental Princes * Basic calculations for Abominations and Elder Evils * A revised calculation for one of those featured in the above link * Calculation for Freezing Sphere * Calculation for Cone of Cold * Calculation for the Tempest * Calculation for Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters Speed Calculations * Basic calculation for dodging lightning * Basic calculations for dodging arrows and explosions * Calculation for the Quicklings Supporters and Opponents of This Verse Supporters: *Udlmaster *ZacharyGrossman273 *Omegagoldfish *Serpent of the Internet 97 *ThePerpetual *Edwellken *Mr. Bambu *Qawsedf234 *Elizhaa * Lawiegg *Dragonstitch Opponents: Neutral: *DMB 1 *Antoniofer Characters Characters are split into categories for better organization. Supreme Beings File:The_dungeon_master_by_moulinbleu-d61u428.jpg|'The Luminous Being'|link=Luminous Being Ascendant Beings File:Ladyofpainbutbetter.png|'The Lady of Pain'|link=The Lady of Pain (Dungeons and Dragons) File:AOFanart.jpg|'Ao'|link=Ao (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Serpentofmagiccc.jpg|'The Serpent'|link=The Serpent (Dungeons and Dragons) Deities & The Heavens File:GruumshBetter.jpg|'Gruumsh'|link=Gruumsh File:Herewwwwwwego.jpg|'Corellon Larethian'|link=Corellon Larethian File:Wee_Jas.jpg|'Wee Jas'|link=Wee Jas File:MoradinRenderMrBambu.png|'Moradin'|link=Moradin File:Vecna Render 4e.png|'Vecna'|link=Vecna File:Tiamat.jpg|'Tiamat'|link=Tiamat (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Theravenqueen.jpg|'The Raven Queen'|link=The Raven Queen File:D&Dunicorngoddess.jpg|'Lurue'|link=Lurue File:ZeusDnD.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:DnDHadesRenderBambu.png|'Hades'|link=Hades (Dungeons and Dragons) File:OdinDnD.png|'Odin'|link=Odin (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Re-Horakhty.png|'Re-Horakhty'|link=Re-Horakhty (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Sharrrr.jpg|'Shar'|link=Shar (Dungeons and Dragons) File:MystraMidnight1.png|'Mystra (Midnight)'|link=Mystra (Midnight) File:LLOLLTLTLTLTTLTLTLTH.jpg|'Lolth'|link=Lolth File:GOOODOFTIME.jpg|'Labelas Enoreth'|link=Labelas Enoreth File:DevaRender.png|'Astral Deva'|link=Deva File:Planetarrender.png|'Planetar'|link=Planetar File:Jason-engle-solar-small.jpg|'Solar'|link=Solar File:HoundArchonRender.png|'Hound Archon'|link=Hound Archon File:Lantern-archon-render.png|'Lantern Archon'|link=Lantern Archon File:TrumpetArchon.jpg|'Trumpet Archon'|link=Trumpet Archon File:Empyrean (D&D).jpg|'Empyrean'|link=Empyrean (D&D) Demon Lords & The Abyss File:Orcus2.png|'Orcus'|link=Orcus File:Dndsuccubusgoddess.jpg|'Malcanthet'|link=Malcanthet File:DnDDemogorgon.png|'Demogorgon'|link=Demogorgon (Dungeons and Dragons) File:ZuggtmoyRender.png|'Zuggtmoy'|link=Zuggtmoy, the Lady of Rot File:BalorRenderCompleted.png|'Balor'|link=Balor File:Cambion.png|'Cambion'|link=Cambion File:BabauShitRender.png|'Babau'|link=Babau File:BebilithShitRender.png|'Bebilith'|link=Bebilith File:Dretchshitrender.png|'Dretch'|link=Dretch File:Glabrezu-5eshitrender.png|'Glabrezu'|link=Glabrezu File:Hezroushitrender.png|'Hezrou'|link=Hezrou File:Marilith.jpg|'Marilith'|link=Marilith File:Nalfeshneeshitrender.png|'Nalfeshnee'|link=Nalfeshnee File:Quasit-4e.jpg|'Quasit'|link=Quasit File:Retrieverdnd.jpg|'Retriever'|link=Retriever File:Succubus-5e.jpg|'Succubus'|link=Succubus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Vrockdcritelli.jpg|'Vrock'|link=Vrock File:Eclavdra.png|'Eclavdra'|link=Eclavdra File:Nezrebe.png|'Nezrebe the White Knight'|link=Nezrebe the White Knight File:Zaiden.png|'Zaiden'|link=Zaiden Archdevils & The Nine Hells File:Asmodeus.jpg|'Asmodeus'|link=Asmodeus (Dungeons and Dragons) File:BelVanagandr.jpg|'Bel'|link=Bel File:DispaterSemiImproved.png|'Dispater'|link=Dispater File:Mammonoldform.jpg|'Mammon'|link=Mammon File:BelialRender.png|'Belial'|link=Belial File:Fiernafanart.jpg|'Fierna'|link=Fierna File:Levistusfanart.png|'Levistus'|link=Levistus File:Wormofminauros.jpg|'The Worm of Minauros'|link=The Worm of Minauros File:BeardedDevilRenderBambu.png|'Barbazu'|link=Bearded Devil File:Imps4e.png|'Imp'|link=Imp (D&D) File:OsyluthRoughRenderBambu.png|'Osyluth'|link=Bone Devil File:PitFiendArt.jpg|'Pit Fiend'|link=Pit Fiend File:CornugonRender.png|'Cornugon'|link=Horned Devil File:Barbeddevilshitrender.png|'Hamatula'|link=Barbed Devil File:Hellfirewarlock.jpg|'Galena Tordrick'|link=Galena Tordrick Elder Evils File:Atropus.png|'Atropus'|link=Atropus File:DendarHD.png|'Dendar'|link=Dendar (Dungeons & Dragons) File:D&DPandorymRendered.png|'Pandorym'|link=Pandorym File:D&DZargonRender.png|'Zargon'|link=Zargon File:Kezfrendered.png|'Kezef the Chaos Hound'|link=Kezef the Chaos Hound File:Ityak-OrtheelRoughRenderBambu.png|'Ithyak-Ortheel'|link=Ithyak-Ortheel File:TheHulksofZoretha.jpg|'The Hulks of Zoretha'|link=The Hulks of Zoretha File:LeviathanAspect.png|'The Leviathan'|link=The Leviathan File:RagnorraFanart.jpg|'Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters'|link=Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters File:Sertrous.jpg|'Sertrous'|link=Sertrous File:WormThatWalksMain.jpg|'Kyuss, the Worm that Walks'|link=Kyuss, the Worm that Walks File:FatherLlymic.png|'Father Llymic'|link=Father Llymic File:SoelmaNilaenish.png|'Soelma Nilaenish'|link=Soelma Nilaenish File:EdwinTolstoff.png|'Edwin Tolstoff'|link=Edwin Tolstoff File:CairaXasten.png|'Caira Xasten'|link=Caira Xasten File:GorguthArt.png|'Gorguth, the Bleak General'|link=Gorguth Immortals File:ThanatosDnD.png|'Thanatos'|link=Thanatos (Dungeons and Dragons) File:RadImage.png|'Rad'|link=Rad (Dungeons and Dragons) Limbo File:Ygorlartwork.jpg|'Ygorl, Lord of Entropy'|link=Ygorl, Lord of Entropy File:Ssendam.png|'Ssendam, Lord of Madness'|link=Ssendam, Lord of Madness File:Chourst.jpg|'Chourst, Lord of Randomness'|link=Chourst, Lord of Randomness File:Slaadilordrendered.png|'Renbuu, Lord of Colors'|link=Renbuu, Lord of Colors Lords of the Feywild File:Catlordrender.png|'Cat Lord'|link=Cat Lord Lords of Arborea File:Ghaelerender.png|'Ghaele'|link=Ghaele File:Bralanirender.png|'Bralani'|link=Bralani The Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus File:ModronMarch.jpg|'The Modrons'|link=Modron (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Formianscropped.jpg|'The Formians'|link=Formian File:Marutrender.png|'The Inevitables'|link=Inevitable Protagonists File:Elminster.jpg|'Elminster'|link=Elminster File:Drizts.png|'Drizzt Do'Urden'|link=Drizzt Do'Urden File:ArtusClimber.jpg|'Artus Climber'|link=Artus Climber File:Dragonbaitrender.png|'Dragonbait'|link=Dragonbait File:EzmereldaDavenir.png|'Ezmerelda d'Avenir'|link=Ezmerelda d'Avenir File:RictavioRenderBambu.png|'Rudolph van Richten'|link=Rictavio File:Hellbred.png|'Tybalt the Cursed'|link=Tybalt the Cursed File:Hellbreakerrender.png|'Trienath Salazar'|link=Trienath Salazar File:Lightbringerrender.png|'Camren Lightbringer'|link=Camren Lightbringer File:Soulguardrender.png|'Halagrad Doomhammer'|link=Halagrad Doomhammer File:HerculesDNDRenderTest.png|'Hercules'|link=Hercules (Dungeons and Dragons) File:871843e454a5e235de172a07bf57de8c.png|'The Player (Neverwinter)'|link=The Player (Neverwinter) File:IMG_0543.jpg|The Nameless One|link=The Nameless One Champions of Ruin File:AumvorRenderBambu.png|'Aumvor the Undying'|link=Aumvor the Undying File:SoneillonRoughRenderBambu.png|'Soneillon the Whispering Queen'|link=Soneillon the Whispering Queen File:ImbrarHeltharnRenderBambu.png|'Imbrar Heltharn'|link=Imbrar Heltharn File:BazimGoragRenderBambu.png|'Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer'|link=Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer File:MalkizidRenderBambu.png|'Malkizid, the Branded King'|link=Malkizid, the Branded King File:Daren_Timbide.png|'Daren Timbide'|link=Daren Timbide File:DernardainVerect.png|'Dorzad ain Vereet'|link=Dorzad ain Vereet File:VargoKent.png|'Vargo Kent'|link=Vargo Kent Elemental Princes File:ImixArt.jpg|'Imix, the All-Consuming Fire'|link=Imix File:Ogremoch.jpg|'Ogrémoch, Tyrant of the Black Earth'|link=Ogrémoch File:OlhydraArt.jpg|'Olhydra, the Crushing Wave'|link=Olhydra File:Yan-C-Bin.jpg|'Yan-C-Bin, the Howling Hatred'|link=Yan-C-Bin File:VaniferandtheColossus.png|'Vanifer, Prophet of the Weeping Colossus'|link=Vanifer File:MarlosArt.jpg|'Marlos Urnrayle, Prophet of the Black Geode'|link=Marlos Urnrayle File:Gar Shatterkeel.jpg|'Gar Shatterkeel, Prophet of the Plunging Torrents'|link=Gar Shatterkeel File:Aerisi Kalinoth.jpg|'Aerisi Kalinoth, Prophet of the Howling Caves'|link=Aerisi Kalinoth File:MaliskraRendered.png|'Maliskra'|link=Maliskra File:AarakocraRender.png|'Aarakocra'|link=Aarakocra Curse of Strahd File:Strahd.jpg|'Strahd von Zarovich'|link=Strahd von Zarovich File:Lysaga.png|'Baba Lysaga'|link=Baba Lysaga File:IzekStranzi.jpg|'Izek Stranzi'|link=Izek Stranzi File:PidlwickII.png|'Pidlwick II'|link=Pidlwick II File:Rahadin.jpg|'Rahadin'|link=Rahadin File:HorngaardRender.png|'Vladmir Horngaard'|link=Vladmir Horngaard Baba Yaga's Dancing Hut File:Babayaga.png|'Baba Yaga, Mother of Witches'|link=Baba Yaga (Dungeons and Dragons) File:34E4D1D7-EEDF-4E2D-B179-33AC7642AEF6.jpeg|'Ravel Puzzlewell|link=Ravel Puzzlewell The Tomb of Annihilation File:Acererak.jpg|'Acererak'|link=Acererak Dragon of Icespire Peak File:Gorthok, the Thunder Boar.png|'Gorthok, the Thunder Boar'|link=Gorthok, the Thunder Boar File:Anchorite of Talos.png|'Anchorite of Talos'|link=Anchorite of Talos Greyhawk Wars File:Ice screenshot 20170806-015328.png|'Mordenkainen'|link=Mordenkainen File:Robilarrender.png|'Lord Robilar'|link=Robilar File:Rary.png|'Rary the Traitor'|link=Rary the Traitor File:IuzFanart.jpg|'Iuz the Evil'|link=Iuz the Old Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave File:Despayr.jpg|'Despayr'|link=Despayr File:Ketsarrarender.png|'Ketsarra Shadowscale'|link=Ketsarra Shadowscale File:Thieravenrender.png|'Kithlord Thieraven'|link=Kithlord Thieraven File:Istizarrender.png|'Isti-Zar'|link=Isti-Zar File:Blackguardrender.png|'Malkarion the Blackguard'|link=Malkarion the Blackguard File:Hanno.jpg|'Hanno Minstrelsong'|link=Hanno Minstrelsong Humanoid Races A general category for the humanoid races inhabiting the worlds of Faerun, Oerth, and beyond. File:NilbogRender.png|'Goblinoid'|link=Goblinoid (D&D) File:Githyanki.jpg|'Githyanki'|link=Githyanki File:Githzerai.jpg|'Githzerai'|link=Githzerai File:MindFlayer.png|'Mind Flayer'|link=Mind Flayer (D&D) File:Kuotoawhiprender.png|'The Kuo-Toa'|link=Kuo-Toa File:DoppelgangerRender.png|'Doppelganger'|link=Doppelganger (D&D) File:Leshayordalf.jpg|'LeShay'|link=LeShay File:Bullywugcraprender.png|'Bullywug'|link=Bullywug File:Aranea.jpg|'Aranea'|link=Aranea File:Jackalwererender.png|'Jackalwere'|link=Jackalwere File:Kenkurender.png|'Kenku'|link=Kenku File:Kobolds.png|'Kobold'|link=Kobold File:Lizardfolk.jpg|'Lizardfolk'|link=Lizardfolk File:Centaurrender.png|'Centaur'|link=Centaur (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Derro.jpg|'Derro'|link=Derro File:GnollQuickRender.png|'Gnoll'|link=Gnoll (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Gloomrender.png|'Gloom'|link=Gloom File:Hoaryhunterrender.png|'Hoary Hunter'|link=Hoary Hunter File:Grimlockrender.png|'Grimlock'|link=Grimlock File:Greenhag.jpg|'Green Hag'|link=Green Hag File:AnnisRender.png|'Annis Hag'|link=Annis Hag File:Nighthagrender.png|'Night Hag'|link=Night Hag File:Seahagrender.png|'Sea Hag'|link=Sea Hag File:Harpyrender.png|'Harpy'|link=Harpy (Dungeons and Dragons) Aberrations A term coined for creatures that fail to be classified in any normal category- hence, they are classified for their uniqueness and oddity. File:FlumphRenderBambu.png|'Flumph'|link=Flumph File:Beholder.png|'Beholder'|link=Beholder (D&D) File:Aboleth.jpg|'Aboleth'|link=Aboleth File:Chaosbeast-jr.png|'Chaos Beast'|link=Chaos Beast File:Choker-2.png|'Choker'|link=Choker File:Chuul.jpg|'Chuul'|link=Chuul File:Gibberingmoutherrender.png|'Gibbering Mouther'|link=Gibbering Mouther File:Neh-thalgguscion.jpg|'Neh-Thalggu'|link=Neh-Thalggu File:Uvuudaumrender.png|'Uvuudaum'|link=Uvuudaum File:Intellectdevourercropped.jpg|'Intellect Devourer'|link=Intellect Devourer File:Etherealfilcherrender.png|'Ethereal Filcher'|link=Ethereal Filcher File:Etherealmarauderrender.png|'Ethereal Marauder'|link=Ethereal Marauder File:Gibberingorbrender.png|'Gibbering Orb'|link=Gibbering Orb File:Hagunemnonrender.png|'Hagunemnon'|link=Hagunemnon Magical Beasts Creatures who may once have been normal flesh and blood, but have since become infused with magical essences, altering their biology on a fundamental level. File:RustMonstahRenderBambu.png|'Rust Monster'|link=Rust Monster File:Krakrenbutrendered.png|'Kraken'|link=Kraken (D&D) File:Tarrasque.png|'Tarrasque'|link=Tarrasque (D&D) File:Constellate.png|'Constellate'|link=Constellate (Dungeons and Dragons) File:GirallonRender.png|'Girallon'|link=Girallon File:AnkhegRender.png|'Ankheg'|link=Ankheg File:BasiliskCrapRender.png|'Basilisk'|link=Basilisk (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Brachyurusrender.png|'Brachyurus'|link=Brachyurus File:Prismasauruscraprender.png|'Prismasaurus'|link=Prismasaurus File:Sirrushcraprender.png|'Sirrush'|link=Sirrush File:Tayellahrender.png|'Tayellah'|link=Tayellah File:Behir.jpg|'Behir'|link=Behir File:Blinkdogbadrender.png|'Blink Dog'|link=Blink Dog File:Bulette (1).png|'Bulette'|link=Bulette File:Chimera.jpg|'Chimera'|link=Chimera (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Cloakerrender.png|'Cloaker'|link=Cloaker File:Cockatricerender.png|'Cockatrice'|link=Cockatrice (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Darkmantle.png|'Darkmantle'|link=Darkmantle File:Delver.png|'Delver'|link=Delver File:Destrachanshitrender.png|'Destrachan'|link=Destrachan File:Displacerbeasttedrick.jpg|'Displacer Beast'|link=Displacer Beast File:DragonneCrapRender.png|'Dragonne'|link=Dragonne File:Ettercapwerogallo.jpg|'Ettercap'|link=Ettercap File:Frostwormluisvalente.jpg|'Frost Worm'|link=Frost Worm File:Gorgonquickrender.png|'Gorgon'|link=Gorgon (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Grayrenderrenderlol.png|'Gray Render'|link=Gray Render File:Grickrender.png|'Grick'|link=Grick File:Griffon.png|'Griffon'|link=Griffon (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Hookhorror.jpg|'Hook Horror'|link=Hook Horror File:Hippogriffrender.png|'Hippogriff'|link=Hippogriff (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Krensharrender.png|'Krenshar'|link=Krenshar File:Werebearshitrender.png|'Werebear'|link=Werebear File:Flail_Snail.png|'Flail Snail'|link=Flail Snail Outsiders A term used to depict a creature originating from other planes of existence. Oftentimes such creatures are abstract in nature, though many are simply elemental. File:ArrowHawkRender.png|'Arrowhawk'|link=Arrowhawk File:Achaierai.png|'Achaierai'|link=Achaierai File:AzerRender.png|'Azer'|link=Azer File:BarghestRender.png|'Barghest'|link=Barghest File:Belkerahmonzaresized.png|'Belker'|link=Belker File:Couatlralphhorsley.jpg|'Couatl'|link=Couatl File:Gargoylerender.png|'Gargoyle'|link=Gargoyle (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Djinnisergiosaleiro.jpg|'Djinni'|link=Djinni (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Efreetisergiosaleiro.jpg|'Efreeti'|link=Efreeti (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Daosergiosaleiro.jpg|'Dao'|link=Dao File:Maridsergiosaleiro.jpg|'Marid'|link=Marid File:Avoralrender.png|'Avoral'|link=Avoral File:Leonalrender.png|'Leonal'|link=Leonal File:Asmodeus.jpg|'Hellhound'|link=Hellhound (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Howlerrender.png|'Howler'|link=Howler File:Invisiblestalkershitrender.png|'Invisible Stalker'|link=Invisible Stalker File:Lamiarender.png|'Lamia'|link=Lamia (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Lillendshitrender.png|'Lillend'|link=Lillend Giants This category depicts "giants"- not merely large creatures, but beings belonging to the giant race and former giant empire, and normally considered in the Ordning. File:OgreRenderMrBambu.png|'Ogre'|link=Ogre (D&D) File:AthachRender.png|'Athach'|link=Athach File:Ettinnilshamm.jpg|'Ettin'|link=Ettin Undead A general category for all manner of undead. File:Allip.png|'Allip'|link=Allip File:Huneferrender.png|'Hunefer'|link=Hunefer File:Lavawightrender.png|'Lavawight'|link=Lavawight File:Shadowofthevoidrender.png|'Shadow of the Void'|link=Shadow of the Void File:Bodakrender.png|'Bodak'|link=Bodak File:Shadowofthevoidrender.png|'Shape of Fire'|link=Shape of Fire File:CrawlingClawRender.png|'Crawling Claw'|link=Crawling Claw File:DeathKnightJamesRymannEdited.jpg|'Death Knight'|link=Death Knight (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Devourer.jpg|'Devourer'|link=Devourer (Dungeons and Dragons) File:GhoulRender.png|'Ghoul'|link=Ghoul (Dungeons and Dragons) Animals Common animals, often with unique traits. File:DireRatRender.png|'Dire Rat'|link=Dire Rat Plants Magical or otherwise supernatural flora are given their own category. File:Assassinvine5e.png|'Assassin Vine'|link=Assassin Vine File:Blights5e.png|'Blight'|link=Blight File:Musporerender.png|'Mu Spore'|link=Mu Spore File:TreantAdamNarozanski.jpg|'Elder Treant'|link=Elder Treant File:DryadCrapRender.png|'Dryad'|link=Dryad (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Shrieker.jpeg|'Shrieker'|link=Shrieker (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Violetfungus.jpeg|'Violet Fungus'|link=Violet Fungus File:Shambler.png|'Shambling Mound'|link=Shambling Mound File:Corpse_Flower.png|'Corpse Flower'|link=Corpse Flower Vermin Oftentimes vermin are considered a separate class from other creatures. File:Devastationverminrender.png|'Devastation Vermin'|link=Devastation Vermin File:Thorciasidrender.png|'Thorciasid'|link=Thorciasid File:Vermiurgerender.png|'Vermiurge'|link=Vermiurge File:CarrionCrawlerRender.png|'Carrion Crawler'|link=Carrion Crawler Oozes Creatures with no set form- such creatures are often gelatinous in nature. File:Geniuslocirender.png|'Genius Loci'|link=Genius Loci File:Elder_Oblex.png|'Oblex'|link=Oblex Constructs Beings created by other beings, generally lacking positive or negative energy. File:Umbralblot.jpg|'Umbral Blot'|link=Umbral Blot File:Eidolonquickrender.png|'Eidolon'|link=Eidolon (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Homunculus.png|'Homunculus'|link=Homunculus Dragons Dragons are unique among magical beasts in that they are tied to magic inherently. File:Reddragon4e.png|'Red Dragon'|link=Red Dragon (Dungeons and Dragons) File:Asgorath.jpg|'Asgorath'|link=Asgorath File:DragothaArt.jpg|'Dragotha, Consort of Tiamat'|link=Dragotha File:Forcedragonrender.png|'Force Dragon'|link=Force Dragon File:PrismaticDragon.jpg|'Prismatic Dragon'|link=Prismatic Dragon File:Dragonturtle.png|'Dragon Turtle'|link=Dragon Turtle File:Hydradnd.jpg|'Hydra'|link=Hydra (Dungeons and Dragons) Abominations File:D&DAtropal1Render.png|'Atropal'|link=Atropal File:D&DHectaonRender.png|'Hecatoncheires'|link=Hecatoncheires (Dungeons and Dragons) File:InfernalRender.png|'Infernal'|link=Infernal (Dungeons & Dragons) File:D&DPhaethonRendered.png|'Phaethon'|link=Phaethon File:D&DPhanePseudoRender.png|'Phane'|link=Phane File:Anaximforealtho.png|'Anaxim'|link=Anaxim File:Chichimecrendered.png|'Chichimec'|link=Chichimec File:Dreamlarvarender.png|'Dream Larva'|link=Dream Larva File:Xixecalrender.png|'Xixecal'|link=Xixecal Minor Antagonists File:TheMadHermit.png|'The Mad Hermit'|link=The Mad Hermit File:OreiothRender.png|'Oreioth'|link=Oreioth File:WigganRender.png|'Wiggan Nettlebee'|link=Wiggan Nettlebee File:Nezznar.jpg|'Nezznar the Black Spider'|link=Nezznar the Black Spider File:Kraken_Priest.png|'Kraken Priest'|link=Kraken Priest Weapons/Artifacts File:Theswordofkas.jpg|'The Sword of Kas'|link=The Sword of Kas File:DD.png|'The Earthshaker'|link=Earthshaker (Dungeons and Dragons) Major Civilizations File:Blackmoor.png|'The Kingdom of Blackmoor'''|link=Kingdom of Blackmoor Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Hasbro Category:Metafiction Category:Board Games